Take Care 2
by Gordonboy14
Summary: Sequel of Take Care. I'm Zendaya Coleman, remember me? yeah, the girl who got her heart smashed. Now some say I have the good life, but I say no. When you love someone who is gone out of your life, that's far from the good life. I'm going to still fight, fight for my love. I just hope it doesn't turn out to be a hopeless love R&R thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay it's finally here, well at least the first chapter lol. This is the start of a new story and I think you all know what it is. I'm glad I get to make so many people happy with my stories. I would also like to take the time to thank YourGuardianAngel13. I read her stories and she inspired me and I decided to try and make my own shake it up fic, so thank you and if you didn't read her stories check them out. Now here's Hopeless Love. Gordonboy14  
**

**Hopeless Love**

You all remember me right? Yeah, I'm Zendaya Coleman, the girl whose life completely changed over ten weeks, and to top it all off, the girl I was fighting for moved away right when she was mine. It's been two years since Bella moved away and my life is pretty much shit. Many people say I have the good life since now a major superstar, but it still doesn't make up for the huge hole I have in my heart. I got so many mixed reactions from coming out. My mom fully approved of it and was very proud that I made an adult decision. My dad on the other hand was upset, he wasn't mad, but he was upset. Eventually he cooled down, but still doesn't approve of what I did.

I'm also a huge singer also. I've worked with many well known artists like Rihanna, who has become one of my good friends. Almost all of my songs that I I've released have been about Bella, ''Gone'', ''Empty'', and the biggest, ''Hopeless Love'' and that's just a few songs. I've taken down Disney as well. When they fired me and Bella, I did everything that I could to take action aganist them. When people realized what I mean't they fought by my side. Disney was hated by many people by not taking kids as they are, and eventually they had to make a whole new change.

I have everything I've ever wanted, money, fans, but one big piece is missing from my life puzzle...Bella. I spend most of my time now at my house listening to sad songs and crying in my room. I've always thought that I could simply call or text people who live far away, but that proves a tough task. I've tried to call Bella and Tyrell, but none of my calls gets through. Yeah I haven't forgotten about Tyrell either, he was the one who gave me the courage to push on and fight to get the girl of my dreams. I haven't seen or heard from him since that day he moved away, and the bad part is I never asked him where he was moving, so I can't even visit him if I wanted.

It's all stupid really, I can't help myself but think that this is all my fault. I mean think about , if I didn't have those feelings for Bella in the first place none of this would have happened. I would probaly still be here with Bella, but I've gotten so many things from what I did, but I'm not really happy though. My mom always say ''Everything happens for a reason'', so I guess that this means something.

I'm in my bed as always staring at the ceiling listening to sad songs when I hear a soft knock on my door. ''Zendaya?'' I hear my mom's voice. I get up and turn off the music. I then walk over to the door and slightly stick my head out of it.

''Yes?'' I ask sadly.

''I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but we're moving'' My mom says.

''What!'' I scream.

''Look I'm sorry, but we have to move away from here''

''At least tell me where we're moving'' I say

''Miami'' and with that my mom leaves.

I don't know about this, it seems to be wrong somehow, but I'm 17 and I can't go against my mother. She didn't tell me when we we're leaving, so I decide to ask her. ''Mom!'' ''What'' she responds.

When are we leaving?'' I ask

''We're leaving in an hour'' my mom says.

An hour!, how the hell are we going to pack up everthing and leave in an hour? I walk out of my room and go downstairs and discover all the boxes ready to go. I really must have spent some time in my room. ''Oh Zendaya you are finally out of that room'' my mom says. ''Yeah'' I say, still looking at all the boxes. ''Zendaya can you take care of that'' my mom says pointing to a box. I cringe at hearing her say ''take care''. Yeah I still do that.

I now hate the word love. Love to me was a special bond between two people, now to me it means a hurt and tears. I always heard sad love songs on the radio and never understood what they meant, but now I fully understand what they mean and I wish I hadn't. My love story was a big one across the country,. I had many interviews with a lot of people and to this day they still talk about it. I don't like talking about it though, it just brings back too many memories.

I finish up downstairs and head back upstairs to pack. This is kinda hard too, I mean, my house is the only real thing I have to remember Bella by, other than pictures and videos, my house is the only thing. I pack very slowly and eventually finish in 30 minutes. I walk to my closet and get dressed. I look at myself in the mirror and touch up my hair to where it's presentable. I fix my makeup and give my room one last look before I walk downstairs.

When your famous and need anything done, it's almost positive it will be done in less than fifteen minutes. I walk to the car and sit and wait. While I'm there I pull out that picture of Bella that I always carry around and softly begin to cry. It's not fair, I fought for so long at when I won I still didn't get the prize. I lose track of time and before I know it we're at the airport. I have my own private jet so I can just go. All of our stuff is put on another plane to follow us. I board the plane and sit where nobody can bother me and after that we take it.

The plane took off and I get my last view of Los Angeles. ''Goodbye'' I say to myself as the plane starts to make it's way towards Miami.

**It would have been longer, but I have to try to update my other stories, but I will be back :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter. I don't know why. but I haven't been updating this story. By now this story should have at least 8 chapters, but like I said before shit happens. I hope you like this chapter though. Gordonboy14  
**

**Hopeless Love**

''Zendaya, Zendaya!'' I hear my mom shout. I wake up and see that the plane has indeed landed. I snap back into my bad mood and groan. ''Zendaya you can't be like this forever'' my mom says. ''Well I have been this for two years now'' I say causing my mom to huff. I hate to see my mom upset, but I can't be happy anymore. We make our way to the car waiting for us and make our way to our new house. I look out of the window and see many happy faces and start to wonder why I can't be like them

I listen to some of my songs I released until I feel my mom tapping me. I take out my earphones and look up ahead and I see our new house. I'm not going to lie the is amazing, but it can't fill the huge hole I have in my heart. Most of our stuff was already in the hiuse, but there were still some trucks coming. I decided to take a walk like I use to do, that is when I had a reason to be happy.

''I'm going to take a walk'' I say to my mom.

I know my mom doesn't want to upset me further, so as I suspected, she let's me go. I walk outside and the warm weather feels very good on my skin. I continue to walk down the street and several people notice me and ask for my autograph or a picture. I can be on the verge of suicide, but I will still have time for my fans, their the world to me. After that I decide to walk down the street a little further.

I get tired and walk over to a bench. There's a boy about my age sitting there listening to music, so I slowly sit to try and not bother him. I sit there for several minutes and people stopped approaching me, so I really could relax for once. Another five minutes or so passes by and I decide that I had enough time out today. As I rise up the boy on the bench does the same thing and we bump into each other.

''I'm so sorry'' I say, but then he catches my attention. He looks very familiar, but I can't put my mind on it who he is. We continue to stare at each other until I hear him say ''Zendaya?'' That's when I realized it was Tyrell. I shriek and jump all over him as happy as I could be, that's a change in two years. I cling onto him so tight that he couldn't talk. I finally let him go and we sit right back down to catch up for lost time.

''Well tell me how your doing'' I say still trying to calm myself down fully.

'''Well same shit just a different day'' Tyrell says.

''True, true'' I agree.

''Well you surely have been living the good life'' Tyrell says causing my smile to fall. Tyrell notices and asks me about it.

''Why that face?''

''A lot of people say I live the good life, but really I'm living a hell'' I say sadly.

''I know'' Tyrell says shaking his head.

Come to notice it he has changed a lot over two years. His hair is much longer, he is bigger, and he seems to be a little darker than before. We sit there and move to small talk before I start to talk big again.

''I gotta find Bella'' I say plainly.

I turn to Tyrell and notice that him scratching the back of his neck and that makes me feel strange. ''What's wrong'' Almost instantly Tyrell answers. ''Nothing''

We talk for about an hour before I decide that I need some rest.

''I'm tired'' I say yawning.

''Let me take you home then'' Tyrell says walking over to a car.

''Is this yours?'' I ask.

''No it's mine'' Tyrell say in a duh voice.

''Whatever'' I say punching him in his arm.

I never walked far from my house, so in about two minutes I'm home. ''Thanks for driving me home'' I say as I get out of the car. ''No problem'' Tyrell replies. I smile for the first time in what seemed like forever, that's a good sign.

I walk inside and notice my mom on the couch watching the news.

''Mom I'm pretty tired so I'm going to go get some sleep'' 

''No problem'' my mom says as I drag myself up the stairs. I walk into my new room and notice that everything is moved around differently, but I don't care right now, I got to get some sleep. 

I crash down on my bed and instantly fall asleep. The only thing I could think about was Tyrell, my good friend I lost two years ago. Then another thought of Tyrell flashes in my mind, the thought of acting strange when I brought up Bella's name. I don't know what the deal is, but my quest has just grew.

The quest to find Bella.

**Tyrell is back, but why was he acting strange? Stick around and find out in chapter 3.  
**

**Hopeless Love.**


End file.
